1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connector systems. More particularly, the present disclosure includes an optical connector system which utilizes a pair of alignment spheres to align and secure two connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of the increasing need for higher capacity data and voice transmission, optoelectronic systems, i.e., systems which combine both electrical components and optical components, are becoming more common in many applications. The information carrying capacity of optical systems is superior to that of purely electronic systems, hence the motivation to incorporate optical fiber arrays with semiconductor systems. However, alignment of such fiber arrays either with other fiber arrays or with optical components is difficult, especially for the case of single mode fibers which have an extremely small core diameter (e.g., less than 10 microns)
A typical connector for fiber arrays consists of two substrates of silicon with grooves formed therein for accommodating the fibers. Each substrate is formed from two mated members which are bonded together to encase the fibers. The grooves are formed prior to bonding. Thus, for example, the grooves can be formed by anisotropically etching a major surface of each substrate in an array corresponding to the fibers. When the members are bonded, each fiber lies in a groove which is precisely aligned with all other fibers in the array.
While the fibers within a substrate may be fairly closely aligned with each other, a problem exists in precisely aligning these fibers with another fiber array or with an array of optical components. One technique employs precisely controlling the thickness of each substrate and precisely lapping the edges of each substrate for alignment of different substrates.
Another approach employs etching deep grooves in the top and bottom surfaces of each substrate and then aligning the two substrates by means of a chip extending between the two substrates. The chip has ridges which fit within the grooves.
A still further approach employs grooves which are machined on the edges of the substrates. Alignment pins pressed into the grooves by spring clips bridge the gap between substrates. In these various techniques, precise machining is required, which adds to the expense of manufacturing the connector.
An alternative approach is to form deeper alignment grooves in the same surfaces of the silicon members at the same time as the fiber grooves. Guiding rods are pressed into the alignment grooves by spring plates and span the gap between substrates to provide proper alignment.
Yet there exists a need to develop a connector system for optical fibers which precisely aligns two connectors in an effective and less expensive manner.
The present invention relates to an optical connector system for aligning two optical connectors. The system includes a first connector having at least one optical component disposed therein, the first connector having opposite side walls, each side wall including a groove. The system also includes a pair of alignment spheres each having a sphere center, and a second connector having a planar front face and at least one optical component disposed therein. The second connector also includes a pair of recesses defined in the planar front face which are dimensioned to at least partially seat the alignment spheres. Each sphere center is distanced from the planar front face so as to engage a corresponding groove defined within the side walls of the first connector.
Also provided herein is a method for aligning two optical components employing the optical connector system described herein. The method includes: seating each of the alignment spheres in a respective one of the recesses; positioning the front planar face of the first connector adjacent the front planar face of the second connector; aligning each of the alignment spheres seated within the recesses with a corresponding groove defined within each side wall; and engaging the alignment spheres with the grooves in a secure, wedge-like manner.
The connector system advantageously provides a simple and effective means for aligning optical signal carriers, and more particularly, optical fibers, with other optical or optoelectronic equipment.